Tobi is a Bad Boy
by LittleMissDeathy
Summary: Zetsu-san finds out that Tobi isn't such a good boy after all...heheh. ZetsuxTobi. Yaoi, lemons, smut. Don't like, don't read.


**I do beleive there needs to be ALOT more ZetsuxTobi around here! So be happy! **

**Yaoi, lemons, smut. Don't like, don't read.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**-It was a dark and stormy night and every member of Akatsuki was crammed back at the base, waiting out the raging storm and waiting for missions or orders. In the living room Zetsu was out-cold on the couch, a half-eaten human arm in one hand, the remote in the other, while Tobi sat an inch from the TV, hands in his lap and staring hypnotized at the screen, surrounded by empty soda cans, chip bags, and candy wrappers. Dragon Ball Z was playing, and he never missed an episode. Occasionally he'd give a start at the crash of thunder, but for the most part was captivated by the screen. Soon enough, the thunder eventually kicked out the power.

"Kuso!" Tobi sweared, "Now Tobi is going to miss his show!"

With a few grunts and grumbles under his breath, he stomped upstairs to his room to attack his candy stash that even Zetsu-san didn't know about. Without power, it was dark inside his room, so it was hard to see what he was doing. The candy (Especially those damned Ooze Toobs) made his clothes all sticky. The sheets and blankets of his bed was sticking to his shirt, so he had no choice but to take it off. After he became bare chested, he continued eating his candy until there was no more. As you know, candy has sugar, and sugar, later on, makes you tired. He sprawled himself across his bed on his back and easily fell asleep.

"_Were is Tobi?"_ The white side of Zetsu asked as he awoke.

**"How the hell should I know?"** The black side grumbled.

"_Maybe he is up in his room. Let's go check, shall we?" _

_**"**_**What was the point of asking me if you were going to answer the question?" **The black side asked harshly.

The white side of Zetsu ignored his other side's rudeness and walked up the stairs to Tobi's room. He always left the door unlocked, so Zetsu came right in. His jaw dropped at the sight he was seeing.

"_Oh...Oh my..."_

_**"**_**Holy shit..."**

Tobi laying across the bed, his chest bare. That soft looking skin. Even his orange-swirled mask was off. His face was red. Zetsu's minds were becoming filled with perverted thoughts until he noticed the candy wrappers lying around. Apparently he had eaten so much he became sick. The white side of Zetsu became worried.

"_I hope he feels okay."_

_**"**_**I'm sure Tobi-chan is fine."**

_"You don't seem to happy. I thought you would be so ecstatic to see Tobi like this since you have that interest in him."_

_**"Shut up."**_

Both sides stared at Tobi. The red face, the half naked body. They were all so...tempting. Zetsu couldn't resist himself anymore. Tobi looked so delicious right now. Without a second thought about it, Zetsu rubbed a finger against Tobi's left nipple. A shudder came from the unconcious body along with a soft whimper.

"Nnnn..." Tobi moaned, "Zetsu-saaaannnn...."

Zetsu froze. Tobi was awake, wasn't he? Yet, the good boy just layed there, still asleep. He had moaned Zetsu's name, but he was still in his little dream world.

_"Did Tobi just...?"_

**"I didn't know Tobi was such a bad boy."** The black side chuckled.

Zetsu traced his fingers down Tobi's chest all the way to the waistband of his pants, taking in every whimper he let out. Who knew he was so sensitive to being touched.

**"I believe we should be rid of these."**

Zetsu carefully slid his pants off, trying to keep him alseep. He then did the same with Tobi's orange smiley face boxers. Zetsu couldn't help but smirk at the fact Tobi was aroused. He gently touched the tip of his member, lightly rubbing his index finger against him. A louder, but still soft, moan came from Tobi.

_"It seems Tobi enjoys what we are doing to him."_ The white side paused, _"What are we doing?"_

_**"Giving Tobi pleasure."**_

Zetsu put Tobi inside his mouth, careful not to bite on him, and swirled his tongue around his erection. Then he slowly pulled his head up and down and started to gradually speed up.

"N-Naaah....." Tobi moaned, "Z-Zetsu...san....Mmmnn....AAAAAH!"

Tobi released himself inside Zetsu's mouth. Zetsu put his head up to Tobi's and pressed his lips against his. Sticky, white, liquid dripped from Zetsu's mouth into Tobi's. With a cough at disgust of the taste of his own seed, Tobi slowly opened his eyes, looking at his Zetsu-san.

"Z....Zetsu-san." Tobi mumbled, "Did Zetsu-san give Tobi a...a...blowjob?"

Zetsu looked astonished.

_"And where did you hear that word from, Tobi?" _The white side asked calmly.

_"_Tobi heard it from Hidan." He said innocently.

"**Enough of the talk! I'm becoming impatient!"**

**"**Zetsu-san," Tobi whined, "Tobi doesn't feel so good."

**"Of course not, because Tobi has been a bad boy."**

Zetsu put Tobi's silly scarf over his eyes, causing Tobi to be totally blinded. He could hear the unbuttoning of a cloak and zipping and sounds of cloth. When the scarf was pulled of his face, Tobi's face became redder then ever. Standing before him, was Zetsu, naked. Tobi opened his mouth to question why he was naked, but before he could speak, Zetsu was overtop of Tobi, forcing him to wrap his legs around Zetsu.

_"Tobi, this might hurt a bit."_

Zetsu rammed himself inside Tobi. He arched his back and let out a loud cry. Pain and pleasure mixed into one. This feeling was like nothing he had felt before! Zetsu slowly moved in and out of Tobi, trying not to hurt him again. Tobi panted roughly and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck.

"Zetsu-san...Mmmnnn...Go...Faster." Tobi managed to instruct between moans and pants.

**"Fine, but moan our name again."** The black side of Zetsu commanded.

He nibbled on Tobi's neck, graually moving faster.

Nibble "Aaah...Z..Z..." Nibble "Zet...Z..." CHOMP "AAAH! ZETSU-SAN!"

Tobi's shoulder bled from Zetsu's sudden bite, but he didn't mind the pain all that much. He was to busy focusing on the extreme amount of pleasure he was receiving. Zetsu thrusted himself back and forth faster and harder as Tobi instructed. With his lover's cries of pleasures, and his deep moans, he could feel his own finish coming closer. He only managed to get in a few more thrusts before he finally rammed himself as deep inside Tobi as possible and released his cum inside him. Both sides were panting wildly.

Zetsu was done. He layed down beside Tobi, but apparently Tobi wanted more. He climbed overtop Zetsu, but he just pushed him off.

_"Tobi, we'll continue tomorrow._"

**"Get some damn sleep."**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****So, how was that? Good? Bad? Tell me by reviewing! I'm planning on making more chapters, so this ride isn't over yet!~**

**Well...unless everybody really hates it...but hopefully not! As I said before: Review!**


End file.
